Promise
by Fujihara Haruna
Summary: "Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" / "Baka!" / 'Aku akan menunggu mu' / Re-upload (lagi), data rusak :'v / Gak pintar buat summary /


PROMISE

.

.

Sorachi Hideaki

.

.  
Story by Fujihara Haruna

.

.  
Warning : OOC, Alur Gaje dan Typo dimana-mana

* * *

 _'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?_  
 _Setahun? Sepuluh tahun? Atau bahkan selamanya?_  
 _Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menunggu mu kembali.'_

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk dari sela jendela memaksa seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka matanya. "Ternyata sudah pagi" Tsukuyo merupakan seorang Hyakka Yoshiwara yang telah berstatus sebagai istri seorang samurai, yaitu Sakata Gintoki. Umur pernikahan mereka telah mencapai 8 tahun.

Tsukuyo menatap _Futonnya_. Ia membayangkan sesosok samurai berambut perak sedang tertidur di sampingnya tetapi khayalan tetaplah khayalan, sosok itu telah menghilang selama 7 tahun tanpa memberi kabar. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

" _Kaa-chan_ " Dari seberang pintu kamar terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedang mengintip Tsukuyo anak itu adalah anak kembar dari pernikahan mereka " _Kaa-chan_ sudah waktunya sarapan" Ucap putri Tsukuyo.

Sakata Kichirou dan Sakata Kyoya merupakan anak kembar dari keluarga Sakata. Kichirou merupakan putra pertama yang memiliki ciri berambut pirang agak keriting sedangkan Kyoya merupakan putri mereka yang memiliki ciri berambut perak lurus, mereka lahir tanpa kehadiran sesosok Ayah.

Tsukuyo bangkit dari _Futon_ hangatnya dan mengganti pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Dengan lihai Tsukuyo memotong beberapa sayuran untuk di jadikan salad dan meramu beberapa bumbu dan bahan menjadi menu sarapan. Berkat bantuan Hinowa, Tsukuyo yang dulunya hanya bisa memasak _nabe_ sekarang ia bisa memasak berbagai macam menu masakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sarapan untuk keluarga kecil Sakata telah siap.

"Anak-anak, sarapan siap" teriak Tsukuyo dengan nada agak rendah.

"Hai' _Kaa-chan_ " kompak si kembar.

Selama sarapan berlangsung Tsukuyo melakukan percakapan ringan dengan anak kembarnya, tetapi kali ini ada pertanyaan yang membuat Tsukuyo tertegun.

" _Kaa-chan_ … kapan _otou-chan_ pulang?"

"Apakah _otou-chan_ tidak akan kembali?"

Tsukyo meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang tadi dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari putra dan putrinya " _Kaa-chan_ yakin pasti suatu saat _otou-chan_ kalian akan kembali walau tidak tahu kapan, tetapi _otou-chan_ pasti akan senang melihat kalian sehat dan kuat."

"Lalu apa _otou-chan_ kuat seperti _kaa-chan_?" Sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut Kyoya.

Tsukuyo kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari putri kecilnya "otou-chan kalian sangat kuat, bahkan tidak seorang pun berani macam-macam dengannya."

Seketika mata Kichirou dan Kyoya berbinar membayangkan sosok Ayah mereka yang bahkan dijuluki sebagai _Shiroyasha_ yang berarti Iblis Putih.

"Aku akan menjadi samurai yang kuat seperti _Otou-chan_!" Ucap Kichirou bersemangat.

"A-aku pun akan menjadi ninja wanita yang kuat seperti _Kaa-chan_." Kyoya pun tak ingin kalah.

Melihat putra dan putrinya bersemangat merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Tsukuyo, ia yakin bahwa Gintoki sendiri pun akan senang melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus banyak belajar dan berlatih agar bisa menjadi sekuat _Otou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_."

Si kembar kompak menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat _Kaa-chan_ " Ucap si kembar kompak. " _Ittekimasu_ " Tak lupa mereka berdua berpamitan pada ibunya.

" _Itteraisshai_." Ucap Tsukuyo sambil melambaikan tangan.

Keichirou dan Kyoya bersekolah di sekolah kuil yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Sakata, tetapi ada kegiatan lain yang biasa dilakukan putra dan putri mereka saat pulang sekolah, yaitu Keichirou yang sering berlatih di _Dojo_ kediaman Shimura, sedangkan Kyoya sendiri berlatih ilmu ninja pada _Hyakka_ atau Sacchan (walaupun Tsukuyo sendiri khawatir dengan ilmu Sacchan yang terkenal sebagai penguntit masokis).

Tsukuyo membereskan sisa sarapan dan membersihkan beberapa sudut rumahnya. Setelah semua pekerjaannya beres, Tsukuyo bersiap untuk melakukan patroli di Yoshiwara.

Semenjak Gintoki pergi, Tsukuyo mempunyai sebuah kebiasaan sebelum pergi berpatroli, yaitu menanyakan kabar pada kedai Snack Otose. Seperti biasa saat Tsukuyo bertemu Otose pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tidak pernah berubah.

"Apakah ada kiriman surat dari Gintoki?"

Otose menatap sayup mata wanita bermanik ungu itu.

"Sayangnya tidak ada surat mau pun paket darinya."

Tsukuyo menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu terima kasih dan maaf telah mengganggu aktifitas pagi anda Otose-san." Ia membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kedai Snack Otose.

"Kasihan sekali wanita itu, bahkan ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap datang kesini" Ucap Catherine.

"Itulah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta, tidak peduli selama apapun kita tak berjumpa tetapi itu tidak akan melunturkan perasaannya walaupun itu menyakitkan" Otose kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku penasaran sekarang Gintoki-sama sedang berada dimana" Sambung Tama.

Selama diperjalanan Tsukuyo tidak berhenti memikirkan Gintoki, ia khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang wanita berpayung ungu.

"Kagura-chan?"

"Tsukki?!"

Kagura terkejut melihat Tsukuyo.

"Lama tidak berjumpa dengan mu Kagura-chan semanjak kau menikah dengan Okita-san." Tsukuyo tersenyum melihat Kagura.

"Si sadis sialan itu selalu saja menyuruhku seenaknya bahkan aku tidak yakin dia memperlakukan ku layaknya seorang istri aru." Kagura geram mengingat kelakuan Sougo padanya terutama 'kelakuannya' setiap malam pada Kagura yang membuat badannya hampir sakit semua.

"Meski begitu kau menyayanginya kan Kagura-chan?" Pertanyaan Tsukuyo sukses membuat pipi Kagura merona dan bungkam. Tanpa sengaja manik ungu Tsukuyo melihat Kagura memegang sebuah tas kecil. "Kagura-chan, apa isi tas mu?" Tsukuyo menunjuk tas Kagura. "Ohh… Tadi si sadis berangkat dan lupa membawa bekalnya aru, jadi aku ingin mengantarkannya ke markas Shinsengumi." Ucap Kagura sambil melihat yang dipengangnya dan melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Gawat! Sudah jam segini?! Bisa-bisa si sadis itu sudah berangkat berpatroli aru, aku pergi dulu Tsukki." Kagura membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari menuju markas Shinsengumi. "Hati-hati Kagura-chan." Ucap Tsukuyo sambil melambaikan tangan.

Iri. Itulah yang dirasakan Tsukuyo sekarang. Ia benar-benar iri dengan Kagura yang sangat peduli dengan pasangannya, sedangkan dia sendiri? Dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Gintoki sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berdoa keselamatan suaminya.

Tiba-tiba mata Tsukuyo tertuju pada kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Tsukuyo menangkap kelopak tersebut. Melihat bunga sakura membuatnya mengingat saat-saat masih bersama Gintoki.

-Flashback-

Rumah Hinowa di Yoshiwara.

"Oi Tsukki, bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di taman? Aku dengar bunga sakura di sana tlah bermekaran" Ucap seorang samurai berambut perak.

Gadis yang di ajak samurai itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Berapa kali harus ku katakan kalau aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Aku harus menjaga Yoshiwara."

"Ayo lah, tidak bisa kah kau sedikit bersantai? Aku lelah melihat mu terus bekerja, lagi pula aku yakin kamu akan menyukainya." Gintoki tidak menyerah mengajak Tsukuyo.

"Kalau begitu ajak lah gadis lain atau mungkin minta lah pada Kagura-chan." Ucap Tsukuyo dengan nada cuek.

Terlihat urat kemarahan timbul di sekitar kepala Gintoki, tanpa pikir panjang Gintoki pun menarik tangan mungil Tsukuyo dan memaksanya meninggalkan Yoshiwara.

"Gi-gintoki! Lepaskan tangan ku! Aku harus kembali bekerja!" Tsukuyo tidak berhenti meronta saat tangannya di tarik Gintoki. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sebelum kau menemani ku." Tsukuyo pasrah dengan keadaannya dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Gintoki.

Mereka berdua tlah tiba di taman yang dimaksud Gintoki. Awalnya Tsukuyo berfikir itu hanya taman biasa tetapi pikirannya berubah saat melihat taman tersebut di penuhi oleh pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"Indahnya" Ucap Tsukuyo tanpa Sadar. "Sudah ku katakan kalau kau akan menyukainya." Gintoki tersenyum kemenangan, di saat itu juga Gintoki mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya dan menatap mata Tsukuyo.

Gintoki menggenggam erat tangan Tsukuyo " _A-ano_ Tsukki, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini kepada mu, tapi-" Tsukuyo terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Gintoki. "Ahh… lupakan, langsung ke intinya saja."

"Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Tsukuyo tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Gintoki. "A-apa yang kau katakan Gintoki?! _Baka!_ Le-lelucon macam apa ini?!" Tanpa sadar Tsukuyo melempar sebuah kunai ke kepala Gintoki.

"Hoi Tsukki! Kau ingin membunuh ku?!" Gintoki mencabut kunai yang menancap di kepalanya.

"Ha-habisnya kau berkata aneh seperti itu. Wajar saja aku terkejut dan apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Tidak mungkin aku bercanda di saat seperti ini!"

Tsukuyo kembali terdiam, apa benar perasaannya selama ini terbalas? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tsukuyo masih bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, tapi lamunan Tsukuyo buyar ketika Gintoki kembali menggenggam tangannya dan mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Nah, Tsukki aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Tsukuyo masih tidak menjawab apapun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang pun tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu." Tsukuyo menarik lengan yukata Gintoki sambil menundukkan wajah merahnya "Ya, aku mau" Seketika sebuah senyum mengembang di pipi Gintoki dan memeluk erat Tsukuyo.

"Le-lepaskan aku baka!" Tsukuyo memukul bahu Gintoki dan sayangnya pukulannya itu membuat Gintoki makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau kau terus memukul ku maka aku akan makin erat memeluk mu nyonya Sakata." Wajah Tsukuyo merasa terbakar mendengar ucapan Gintoki.

" _Baka_ "

Pernikahan Gintoki dan Tsukuyo di laksanakan di sebuah kuil di Edo dengan gaya _Shinto_ dan kemudian mereka melakukan resepsi di sebuah Ballroom Hotel. Resepsi pernikahan mereka termasuk meriah.

Kagura yang sedang asik memakan makanan dan tak lupa juga Sougo yang seperti biasa berusaha mengganggu Kagura, Shinpachi sedang berbicara dengan Kirara, Otae dan Kyuubei yang menghajar Kondo karena menguntit Otae, sedangkan Hijikata hanya duduk diam melihat Kondo di hajar sambil memakan makanan yang di sediakan (Tak lupa ia menambahkan mayonise di setiap makanan yang di makannya) dan Sacchan yang sedang menangis tersedu melihat Gintoki menikahi wanita lain.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu Gintoki" Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut panjang "Terima kasih Zura aku harap kau juga bisa melamar Ikumatsu-san secepat mungkin" Gintoki berusaha menggoda Katsura sedangkan Tsukuyo hanya bisa tersenyum " _Zura janai Katsura da!_ Aku akan mencobanya nanti." Di tengah pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"Hahaha hahaha ahahaha… Selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan Tsukuyo, Kintoki" Suara itu berasal dari pria berambut coklat di susul seorang wanita berambut coklat memakai kimono di sampingnya. "Gintoki _da_! Bisa kah kau menyebut nama ku dengan benar?!" Sekali lagi Tsukuyo tertawa melihat tingkah pria yang berada di hadapannya. "Tsukuyo-san, selamat atas pernikahan mu" Ucap Mutsu pada Tsukuyo.

"Terima kasih Mutsu-san aku harap kau dapat menyusul kami berdua."

"Yah semoga saja. Karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pria."

"Benarkah itu Mutsu-san? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan kapten berisik mu?" Sekarang Tsukuyo yang menggoda Mutsu.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi." Mutsu melirik kaptennya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Kegidupan pernikahan mereka berdua sangat harmonis walaupun terkadang Tsukuyo sering memarahi Gintoki karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula dan untungnya kebiasaan bermain Pachinko Gintoki telah hilang.

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlasung lama karena Tsukuyo mendengar kabar bahwa Gintoki akan pergi keluar kota. Tanpa berkata apapun Tsukuyo berlari menyusul Gintoki yang masih berada di depan Yorozuya.

"Tunggu! Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ku?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan di lontarkan Tsukuyo pada Gintoki. Kagura dan Shinpachi hanya bisa terdiam melihat raut wajah Tsukuyo.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ku dengan Takasugi dan Oboro."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan mu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu melawan mereka sendirian."

Gintoki melangkah mendekati Tsukuyo. Sambil memegang perut Tsukuyo yang sedang mengandung. "Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkan mu ikut dengan ku." Tsukuyo memeluk Gintoki dengan erat sambil terisak "Kalau begitu janjilah bahwa kau akan kembali." Gintoki tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Tsukuyo "Yah aku berjanji."

Tidak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Gintoki pergi meninggalkan Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo hanya bisa menatap punggung suaminya.

 _'Aku menunggu mu'_

-Flashback End-

Lamunan Tsukuyo pudar ketika Kichirou datang memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa yang _kaa-chan_ lakukan di sini? _Kaa-chan_ tidak pergi bekerja?" Tsukuyo mengelus lembut kepala putranya. "Mungkin _kaa-chan_ akan mengambil cuti, tapi menagapa kalian tidak ke sekolah?" Tsukuyo menatap heran putranya, seharusnya ia masih berada di sekolah "Lalu dimana adik mu?"

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Kichirou sambil mengatakan. "Dia bersama _otou-chan_." Kichirou menunjuk seorang pria berambut perak sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Kyoya. Mata Tsukuyo terlihat membulat sempurna melihat sosok tersebut. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

" _Tadaima,_ Tsukki."

" _Okaeri,_ Gintoki."

-END-

RnR^^


End file.
